Runaway Moon
by alexischan
Summary: Serena Dies? What if it is just a lie?*Updated*
1. Ch01

Runaway Moon Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor moon, get over it. ^_^  
o o  
/(^_^)\ ( Serena  
  
Usagi, better known as Serena Steel, heard familiar voices that could only be found in her past life. A life she never dreamed to confront. At age twenty-two, she is the proud owner of a local Californian arcade as well as the top advocate in the state. At first glance, you could not have guessed this young lady was once a gorgeous blonde with baby blue eyes. Her beauty was now dark and mysterious. Her once clear eyes became a dark, erotic, stormy blue. And, her gorgeous long hair became a short and messy mane.  
Her dark eyes darted around the room again when she heard the voice, this time, followed by a fit of giggles. All she had seen were a couple of girls that she knew from her past life in Japan. Buried beneath her eyes are memories of being Sailor Moon, a damnation she could never hide from, that is, until she decided that she would no longer be destiny's toy. 'I have to warn Hakura and Mitchuru that those girls are here.' Once again, she glared at her former friends Ami, Rei, Lita, and Mina. ' I can still remember that horrid day when they decided to kick me off their team, Not that I was ever considered a part of it. I was always frowned upon.' With those thoughts Serena went our to look for her roommates and co-workers. "Hakura, Mitch I am glad I found you guys." started Serena but, was interrupted by Harkura, "Hey Rena, don't bother warning us about the inners; and don't even bother thinking about them either. We need you to keep on concentrating on the Martial arts tournament, who knows, maybe you can have a chance to fight one of them, and, I got more hair dye, it's so funny how everyone thinks we are triplets with how much we 'look alike' this image changing thing is awesome." With that, Hakura left pondering about her statement that was all too true, all three of them decided to have the same mysterious beauty, although, we can't say that they all wanted to have the Sailor Scout background to go with it.  
"Rena" started Mitchuru reluctantly, "Hakura said that she will take care of the table were the inners are." "No Mitch, it's fine, better find out what they are up to anyway." and before Mitch could answer, Serena was already making her way towards the table. Then, Serena plastered a fake smile as she spoke, "HI! I am your waitress for today Serena Steel, you can call me Rena, how can I help you today?"  
"We would just like fries and cokes please..." started Rei but then she noticed a patch on Serena's shoulder, which had the intertwined symbols of the three outer planets, Uranus, Pluto, and Neptune, with another sign, which was of the moon. "Excuse me, what is your name again? Serena? Where did u get that cool patch" Serena smiled again and answered Rei's question. "My sister, Sakura (which is Hakura ^_^) made it for me, why?" "No reason, just curious" "Well then, I will be back with your drinks." "Rei, who cares about that patch?" "Mina, she is lying, Hakura had made that for Usahi, I saw it by accident one day." "Rei, shouldn't you care that Serena has Sailor Moons broach?" "Well Duh Mina, but she does not have it" Just then Rei glanced at Serena's retreating figure only to spot that Serena indeed had a broach that was in the middle of the bow in the back of her apron. "Ami," started Lita, "I think now we have a reason to monitor Serena Steel" The group agreed and waited for their food.  
  
~~~~~~~MEANWHILE~~~~~~~  
"Hakura they are on me" " Please Rena, they can't be, they just spotted the patch, so what?" " but Hakura, the broach, I forgot I had it on, then what do I say if they ask?" "Rena, just tell them that some chick sold it to you, now keep it together" "Hakura I can't go back!!" "Yes you can Rena they will get suspicious if you don't" "Okay, I guess you do have a point.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena signed and made her way back to the table only to fine that a male companion had joined the ladies. 'That's funny' Serena thought, 'that man looks like that baka, Darren? Derrick? Darvin? "DARIEN!!!" Everyone at the table turned their attention to Serena. 'Uh oh, I think I said that out loud?' "Excused me?" asked Darien. Serena looked at him sitting in front of her; she could see the amusement evident in his eyes. 'Think quick Serena.' "Uh, you remind me of this man named Darien, I saw him in a picture once, some chick showed me. Real nice young lady might I add.well here are your drinks, I'll get the fries now" But before Serena could walk away Rei grabbed her arm. "Did she happen to be around here? What exactly did she look like?" but before Rei interrogate Serena anymore, she was interrupted by Lita, "Is she still here?" Serena Grinned, which went unnoticed by most of the group, except Darien, of course. ' This is too perfect, somebody in heaven likes me.' "Yes, now that you mention it, her name was Usagi, she was a pretty little number, she sold me a nice broach, but, she refused to sell me a patch that she had on her jacket, so I had Sakura, my sister, make me one. I offered her a job here and a home too, it was just too bad.." Serena started to walk away to bring the rest of their order but Rei grabbed her arm, "Wait! What happened to her?" Serena looked over to the anxious faces around that table, "I don't even know who you are, why should I tell you? Um miss..??" "Just call me Rei" "well Rei ???" "and, we were friends with her, all of us." " Well, I am sorry that you have to hear about it this way and that nobody told you sooner. I knew she was a runaway but I could not have contacted anybody seeing that she was not from this country, she died a few weeks ago, hit by a truck, real sad." The group stared at each other, stunned. However Darien did not seem convinced, noted Serena. "*Cough* well I'll just get you the fries, on the house, sorry about your loss" and with that Usagi *erm* Serena walked away, smiling.  
  
Cliff hanger, I know, ya'll hate me now! ^_^ I'll write more in a jif! Later Alexis-chan 


	2. Ch02

Chapter 2: Runaway Moon Disclaimer: Don't own it :::::::I wish I did though... Recap: Serena told everyone Usagi was dead and walked away. Oh and a little note from me, I read the last chapter again and its only when its posted up when I see that I had various mistakes, I need an editor! Any offers? Alexi-chan ^_^ and review. And a special thanks to Mistress Okami Kaminari, you made my day! She wrote my first review! On with the story...  
  
Serena made her way back to the kitchen where Hakura stood. "Hakura, I just broke their hearts, I feel sort of bad, but happy at the same time, it seems I just have to contain myself from enjoyment. I mean, they were my friends but I enjoy this what do you call it? Revenge?" "Well Rena, try to contain yourself, remember sympathy!! Don't be smiling when you go back or they will think something is up, alright?." ~~~~~At the table  
  
"She is dead??" said Mina with water crystals welling up in her eyes, " Well Lita, I guess we have no reason to suspect Serena, she seems nice enough anyway." "I don't think so.." said Darien with a perplexed look on his face, "Mina, I think that we should still check her out.. Did you see the way she grinned? Almost, well, evil. I guess, I don't know I can't really explain it." "Evil?" asked Ami " she did seem nice, however, I do detect a force in here coming from the kitchen and, Serena herself seems to have a unique aura; I think Darien is right." "Well then we need an action plan" said Rei, "Lita, you and Ami check out all the funeral homes in the state of California she must be registered if she indeed died, and Serena knew about it, therefore she would be buried by her name and not just become another John Doe. Mina and I can go check out what she does, what she owns, where she lives, where she went to school, just dumb background information." "And you Darien have the best job of all." "Let me guess, I should apply my boyish charm towards Serena?" "Darien I admire how you just catch on so quickly, that is why you are the man for the job." "But Rei," said Ami, " how will Darien do that? Even if he becomes a regular customer they still won't spend enough together to know each other." "Ami, don't be naïve, I will simply apply for a job here, it's a cool place, besides if not, then asking her out might not seem like a bad idea."  
  
Just then, Serena returned to the table, handing out the fries. "Hey Serena??" "Yes, Darien..?" "I was wondering if I could possibly have an application?" "Of course, I'll bring it back after I get the bill from the other table, Alright?" "Yes, thank you" then Darien gave Serena his infamous heart-melting smile before she walked away.  
  
When Serena got to the back room, she once again consulted her friend for advice. "How could he ask for a job application? In Tokyo he was going to the top medical school and he wants to apply to the arcade here? Something is up." "Well Rena hire him?" "What, why? Oh. Wait. I get it." "I'm sure you do Rena, see, he probably thinks that by working here for a few weeks he is going to scoop up dirt in what he wants, but, instead we take advantage of him and get information about what he is up to.." "And what their suspicions really are. This is great Ruka! You are a genius" "Yeah, I really am. Ha, kidding, anyway, we seem to have the upper hand so we should go ahead and hire him alright and we might just find out his true intentions pretty soon I hope." Serena once again made her way back to the table. "Alright Darien we seem to have run out of applications so I am going to have to interview you now." "Okay Serena, go ahead"  
  
~~~ And so the interview continued and of course, Darien immediately got the job. The group then left for the rest of the day doing the tasks that they were assigned and then met up the next day in their new apartment, where they all decided to live together. "Well, guys lets see what dirt we have on this Serena Steel, Darien any news?" "Not yet, since well, I have not started the job really, but, there are two girls that look a lot like Serena, triplets I guess, its Sakura and Mitch."  
  
"Actually Darien, Rei and I found out that they are actually her guardians, her file seems to be weird though, it does not mention any secondary school only college. But we know she went to Harvard law, top of her class, and a top lawyer now. Also, she owns that arcade that we were in yesterday." "Alright guys" started Lita, "the last bit of news that is very important right now is that we called everywhere and no Usagi T. appeared in the death records and no news paper evidence of her death either."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ dun dun dun!! What will happen now? Remember the notes! I need an Editor? Anyone?? Alexi-chan 


End file.
